What no one knew
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: "Todos los latinoamericanos son hermanos". Es como piensan los países, inclusive México los trata de hermanos. ¿Pero es de verdad una hermandad de sangre?
1. Italia

Resumen: Serie de drabbles que explican cómo el mundo se enteró que México también es un norteamericano

Declaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz, pero poseo una enorme imaginación, ratos de ocio y un celular (si, escribo desde el bloc de notas de mi teléfono) además de una beta que gustosamente comparte la cuenta de fanfiction conmigo y sube mis historias (te quiero Myobi 3) _[Oh, stop it you~~] _y eso Hidekaz ¡No puedes quitármelo!

Notas. Nada más explicar que en mi headcanon al ser México norteamericano es hermano de los rubios.

* * *

-Ve~ Entonces... ¿México también es su hermano?-

Fue una de esas pocas veces en las que Canadá era visible y para su desgracia el italiano le venía a preguntar ese tipo de cosas... que él no tenía problemas en responder, al menos que Alfred se enterara.

-Yes...- Contestó bajito y fue testigo de una de esas pocas veces en las que el amante de la pasta se asombraba tanto que se quedaba sin palabras, es más hasta se ponía serio y pensativo.

-Siempre pensé que... es que... ustedes no se parecen en nada- Declaró aun sin salir de su asombro

-I know-

* * *

Nota finales. Bueno como ya dije estos son drabbles así que no esperen algo mayor a 400 palabras y sin conexión alguna. Ya saben dudas, quejas y comentarios dejen review.


	2. Francia

Así que el pequeño Nouvelle Espagne se había escapado y no solo el si no también trece colonias.  
Sonrió para sí mismo, esa era una de aquellas noticias que le hacían el día a cualquiera, tomo su sombrero y se puso de pie no sin antes depositar un beso en la morena frente de su pequeño Haití que dormía plácidamente.  
Iría rumbo a Luisiana y de ahí a las tierras de su petit Matthieu, no sin antes curiosear por los límites que tanto Angleterre como Espagne tan recelosamente cuidaban, a veces esos dos le ponían de unos nervios terribles y es que no había podido ni siquiera ver a esas pequeñas colonias ni de lejos y se moría de curiosidad por echarles un vistazo.

* * *

Por su cabeza pasaron una serie de imágenes e ideas que nunca, NUNCA antes había tenido, y valla que más de uno se regodearía de tenerlo como aquel chiquillo lo tena ahora.  
Apenas entrar a la alcoba de Matthieu pudo observar como este se hallaba sobre la enorme cama acompañado del que supuso sería la colonia de Arthur, pero antes de poder acercarse siquiera, se vio derribado por aquel chico de piel morena y ojos rojos que sostenía un cuchillo sobre su cuello, o eso suponía, el filo sobre su delicada piel le quitaban las ganas de verificar.

-Tenochtitlán-

Gritaron a coro los pequeños seguido de algunas palabras que no entendió, pero lograron hacer que el muchacho (de aparentes quince años) retrocediera con recelo, así que la pequeña colonia de su buen amigo no era tan pequeña.

-S'il vous plaît ne pas faire quelque chose pour eux, ils sont mes frères-

Habló su protegido con lágrimas en los ojos y algo de dificultad, y para la guinda del pastel abrazando a los otros dos logrando que aquello terminara por convencerlo de mantener la boca cerrada y ayudarlos a regresar a sus tierras bajo el mayor secretismo que pudiera.


	3. Japón

Declaimer. Hasta donde ustedes saben los reptilianos dominamos el mundo.  
Debo decirlo, sufro un bloqueo mental que no me deja avanzar mis demás fics y estos pequeños drabbles ayudan a despejarme.

* * *

Decir que estaba como una cuba sería lo mas correcto, aunque para ser sinceros el asiático estaba mucho menos tomado que el norteamericano.  
-Alexander isn't brother of the others latins hahahaha-

Alfred mecía su cerveza de un lado a otro, las mejillas sonrojadas y la corbata y camisa totalmente desarregladas. Kiku por un momento pensó que el rubio ya estaba delirando bastante, aunque también podría ser que su límite fuera menos de media botella de cerveza.

-Creo que no entiendo lo que dice América san-

Y tal parecía que le habían crecido dos cabezas porque el ojiazul le miraba de una forma bastante extraña.

-México... no es... hermano de los otros latinooooossssss-

Cada palabra venía remarcada de un gesto con las manos como si eso lo hiciera comprender mejor, pero era todo lo contrario.

-No entiendo por que dice eso-

-But... it's very easy... Mexico is my brother... my big brother hahaha-

-¡¿Qué?!- 


	4. Austria

Declaimer. ¿Y si Hidekaz Himaruya es un alter creado por mí para que nadie sepa que soy la verdadera creadora de Hetalia?

Notas del cap. Esto es más como un Alfred enterándose de que Austria lo sabía ¡todo!  
Digo estuvieron casados así que estos tienen su historia.

* * *

Su matrimonio no había sido planeado, es más ni siquiera pasó por su mente que la convivencia de ambos pudiera ser cordial, más si se tomaba en cuenta que aquel enlace había surgido de engaños y presiones por parte del francés.  
Y aunque la relación no duró más que un par de años (bastante corto para ambas naciones) Alejandro y él contra todo pronóstico se habían vuelto bastante cercanos, tanto que aún después de la separación mantenían contacto y se podría decir que eran buenos amigos.

-You!-

América azotó las puertas de su despacho hecho una furia.

-¡No te quiero ver cerca de Alexander nunca más!-

Demandó el rubio, el aristócrata solo arqueó una ceja algo molesto porque no era su costumbre recibir órdenes de nadie.

-**Agradecería que antes de irrumpir en mi casa, tuvieras la decencia de avisar de antemano sobre tú visita**-

Aquel comentario provocó que el rubio se pusiera rojo y gritara una serie de amenazas a las que no le tomó importancia.

-And Alex loves me more than he loves you -

-Claro que lo hace, al fin de cuentas eres su hermano menor y siempre va a ver no solo por ti, si no también por Canadá-

El rojo del rostro del americano paso a blanco mientras abría grandemente los ojos y balbuceaba.

-¿Acaso creíste que Alejandro le guardaría algo como eso a su esposo?


End file.
